memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nelspeedracer
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "Star Trek vs. Transformers" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 21:50, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "Star Trek vs. Transformers, Issue 1" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 21:54, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Categories Please note that we have a specific process for creating categories on this wiki. If you wish to suggest a new category, please follow the instructions at Memory Alpha:Category tree. Thank you. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:02, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Formatting Please also take the time to fully format your additions, and try to follow the formatting of existing articles for consistency and ease of navigation. See the edits to your additions to "Star Trek vs. Transformers, Issue 1" as an example. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:09, December 29, 2018 (UTC)